crushgearfandomcom-20200213-history
Tomo ni Todoke! Gia no Kokoro
Tomo ni Todoke! Gia no Kokoro (友に届け！ギアの心) is the 61st episode of Crush Gear Turbo. It was originally aired in Japan on December 8, 2002. Synopsis In the last episode, Kouya almost lost to a ring out against Wang Hu in the first round after Tigeraid used Fighting Tiger Killer Paw until time ran out. Now the rivalry between the two young Gear Fighters is about to end. Who will be the fourth and final semifinalist of the World Cup? Plot The Tobita Club have a meeting during the intermission on who will leave the arena during the match and accompany Kyousuke to the workshop that is located in Black Forest. Lilika states that the workshop is the place where Harry's Gear, Blitz Vogel is made. Kyousuke could not afford to bring Kuroudo and Kouya with him so Jirou decides to follow Kyousuke. Before Jirou and Kyousuke leave the arena, the former is given a cellphone by Lilika just in case. The second round of the duel between Kouya and Wang Hu begins. Kouya releases his Gear once again normally. Tigeraid persistently pushes Garuda Phoenix in the ring again. Later, Ming Wu describes about Wang Hu and Tigeraid's true power as well as how a tiger hunts down its prey quickly. Once again, Garuda Phoenix almost suffers from having another ring out. Wang Hu launches Fighting Tiger Killer Paw but Garuda Phoenix dodges the attack. Kuroudo states that Tigeraid will rapidly run out of power if it uses its special move once again. He also notices that Wang Hu's Gear consumed a lot of battery power and is 40% damaged. Under the suggestion from Ming Wu, Wang Hu uses the attack again and lightly hits Garuda Phoenix which still avoids damage (in the English dub Kaoru states that Kouya's Gear dodged the attack again). Kuroudo looks at Tigeraid's power parameter and notices that it has low battery power and is 70% damaged. Wang Hu uses Fighting Tiger Killer Paw for the third time, and although Garuda Phoenix is not able to defend itself, Kouya uses Shining Smasher to intercept Tigeraid's attack. This results in an explosion causing both Gears to be blown out of the ring. But as they do so, time expires resulting the second round ends in another draw. Kouya sighs in relief (similar to the reactions of Jirou in episode 22) while Wang Hu is still whining wildly. During the intermission, Kuroudo suggests Kouya to use Shining Sword Breaker in the final round since Ming Wu is afraid of it and the said attack is the key of changing the emotions of Wang Hu back to his normal self. Kuroudo even recalls how Ma Liang and Lan Fang focused on attacking Garuda Phoenix and ignored Raging Bullet in Australia, how Ming Wu told Kouya to lose to Ma Liang on purpose to avoid disqualification (due to participation in Gear Pancratum) and how Wang Hu is told to overuse Fighting Tiger Killer Paw. Kuroudo tells Kouya that it is a big gamble worth taking for. Kaoru convinces Kouya to have faith and connect his heart with Garuda Phoenix to Tigeraid and Wang Hu. It then cuts to Kyousuke and Jirou waiting at a bus stop to go to the workshop when the third round is about to start. While Kouya is holding Garuda Phoenix in his hand, he has flashbacks of his memories when he and Wang Hu were in Singapore. The third round begins, and this time Kouya uses his special tornado release and eventually casts Shining Sword Breaker until Ming Wu presses a remote button and launches a secret weapon (similar to Tiger Force and Tiger Flare as Crush Gordon stated) within Tigeraid. The entire Tobita Club and Wang Hu (despite his aggressive state) could not believe in what they have seen - it blocked Shining Sword Breaker easier than Gaiki and Raging Bullet. Kouya then asks Wang Hu when did the latter place the secret weapon within Tigeraid. Wang Hu halfheartedly denies in doing so. At the same time Ma Liang realizes Ming Wu's plan: When Garuda Phoenix gets close to Tigeraid, the special wheel's detonation will be activated and Garuda Phoenix will be destroyed. Ma Liang and the rest of his teammates do not want this to happen. Later, Ming Wu sets a one minute detonation countdown in Tigeraid's special wheel by pressing a button in the remote. He mentally says that he can build a thousand Tigeraids and that Wang Hu can be easily replaced. Ma Liang now remembers that their master has a desire for revenge towards the GFA. The Four Stars Team believes Ming Wu was like a father to them until they realize they were brainwashed and betrayed by their own master. But Ma Liang thinks that at least they still have their dignity even if they rebelled against their master. Kuroudo hears the detonation countdown and warns Kouya that one of Tigeraid's wheels is actually a time bomb. Unknown to everyone, the wheel has 10 seconds left before it explodes. Ma Liang then hardly pushes Ming Wu while Li Chun catches the remote and presses the button, deactivating Tigeraid's secret weapon with one second left in the timer. Lan Fang throws the medallion in the air. Kouya reattempts to use Shining Sword Breaker and tells Wang Hu to remember that both the Tobita Club and the Four Stars Team love him. The attack successfully hits the medallion and fixes its damage, and Wang Hu returns to normal. While the attack sequence continues and hits Tigeraid, the special wheel is detached and Ming Wu belatedly activates the detonator as the timer reaches zero. Tigeraid's wheel explodes and both Gears were falling in the air, and luckily Garuda Phoenix gets back inside the ring while Wang Hu's Gear is thrown out. Ming Wu is dismayed over Kouya's victory and Gina, who just assisted Li Chun from falling, had the former arrested for attempting destruction of Crush Gears. Ming Wu throws the remote to the ground, telling Gina that they will meet again in the next World Cup (in four years) and then maniacally laughs before running away from the arena. Kouya tries to wake up the unconscious Wang Hu. Later at the clinic, the Tobita Club and the Four Stars Team are watching the televised announcement of GFA's banning of Ming Wu participating in any affiliations of legal Gear Fighting tournaments due to his attempts of legalizing Crush Gear destruction and getting involved in Gear Pancratum and other underground tournaments. Kaoru turns off the television and Lilika asks the Four Stars Team what the doctor said about Wang Hu. Lan Fang replies that nothing is physically wrong with Wang Hu and the doctors did not tell why he remained unconscious. Kouya says that Wang Hu is just tired and a lot of things happened to him, and that he will wake up soon. The Four Stars Team thank Kouya for teaching them an important lesson - to connect their hearts with their Gears. They make a promise to the Tobita Club to play Crush Gear with them again someday, with Lan Fang mentally saying to herself the same thing to Kyousuke. The episode ends with Kyousuke and Jirou arriving in a log cabin which is actually a Crush Gear workshop. Trivia * This is the only episode in the English dub where Shining Smasher was pronounced correctly, while in all the other episodes Kouya calls it Shining Crusher. *This episode shows several references from the Buthokan Cup semifinals **The way Garuda Phoenix dodging Tigeraid attack twice and gets hit during the third time is a reference to episode 21 where Shooting Mirage escaped Shellnite twice and failed during the latter's third attack **Kouya and Wang Hu's reactions at the end of round 2 are similar to that of Jirou and Chota respectively in episode 22 *This episode shows Kouya's special move, Shining Sword Breaker being intercepted by another Crush Gear for the fourth time. The first three being Gaiki (episode 35 as of this episode), Caesarvern (in the movie), and Raging Bullet (in episodes 58 and 59). * The outline of the semifinals as of this episode is: :: Category:Episodes (Crush Gear Turbo)